Statera Academy
by h-a-l-f-b-l-o-o-d-e-d
Summary: His whole life, Harry has always known he was different. On his 11th birthday, a mysterious letter comes, bearing his name. What happens when he finds out that he's not all human, but something else? And what's this about mates! Slash. Sub!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with it. I just make up fantasies with my sick mind of mine;)

**Author's Note(Please read. Please read. Please read. Please read.):**

This is my first time writing guys... So please be kind with me:) If you leave a review with a question, I will post an answer in the start of the next chapter:D This chapter is mainly like the groundwork... Sorry if it's a bit boring... Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

Oh! I forgot... **WARNING: SLASH, YAOI, MALEXMALE, SMEXY HARRY, MATES, SUB!HARRY, UHHH... I THINK THAT'S ABOUT IT:) **_**NOW **_**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I groaned as he woke up, my head reeling from last night's beating. It wasn't so bad at first. Uncle Vernon only slapped me or pushed me around when I dropped something, usually because Dudley tripped me, or if I did something _really_ bad. Or if I said the "m" word. It was forbidden. But it got worse when the owls came. Uncle Vernon starting drinking after work and always came home late. He would always call out in his drunken voice for me, calling me "freak" and grabbing at him with his meaty hands. My unfocused eyes assessed the damage done. _Broken ribs definitely_, I thought as it hurt to even breath. I gingerly lifted up my shirt, not wanting to move anymore that I had to. My chest was decorated in a myriad of colors ranging from yellow to purple. I held a hand to my chest. I was quiet about doing _it_ because if Uncle Vernon knew I was using..._that_... I would get a sound beating again. A soft glow enveloped my chest and the bruises faded a little bit. I knew that if he healed himself all the way, it would bring up too many questions. I peeled off the shirt crusted with dried blood. Searching around the small cupboard for any clean clothes, I was jolted out of my search by a shrill shout from the kitchen. "Boy! Get up now and make breakfast!"

I hurriedly pulled a somewhat clean shirt on and scrambled out of my cupboard. Aunt Petunia was the only one up. I breathed a sigh of relief. If Uncle Vernon was there, I would've probably gotten a blow to the head. I turned on the stove and got the sausages from the fridge. I mixed up some batter for the pancakes and poured them onto a pan. I flipped the sausages constantly while making sure that the pancakes didn't burn. I made omelets and poured orange juice, just to finish when Uncle Vernon lumbered down the stairs with Dudley. He clapped a meaty hand on Dudley's back and led him to the table. I quietly tried to blend into the corner of the room. I didn't want to make Uncle Vernon angry. He spotted me though. He would always make my life a living hell. "BOY! Get the mail before I slapped some sense into you!" he roared at me. My eyes widened. _The mail!_ I mentally scolded myself for forgetting such a important thing.

The mail was lying on the mat in front of the door. I flipped through the mail, picking out all the advertisements. A couple envelopes caught my eyes. They were addressed to me, one "Harry James Potter". I shoved them into the huge pockets at the side. Who knew that Dudley's clothes were useful for some things? I took the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon. He huffed as he took the envelopes from me. I took the silence as a dismissal and made my way out of the kitchen. I would be lucky if Aunt Petunia remembered to save some scraps from breakfast. My stomach grumbled from the lack of food. I winced, feeling more tired from being constantly hungry and thirsty.

I shut myself in my cupboard and turned my attention to the envelopes that rested on my bed. I opened the one with green lettering on the back. It was addressed to Mr. H Potter, the Cupboard under the Stairs. My chest grew tight for a moment. _They knew how the Dursley's treated me! _Uncle Vernon said that he would beat me to death if I ever told anyone! I cautiously opened the envelope, breaking the candle wax seal that held the envelope together. Pulling out the letter, I found it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

I read through the whole letter with a look of disbelief on my face. _Is this real? Is there really a whole world of people just like me?_ My mind was still in shock. Setting the "Hogwarts" letter to the side, I mean, who names their school "Hogwarts"? It didn't make any sense. I opened the next letter. It was more intricate. It was in the form of a scroll tied with a blood-red ribbon. I unrolled it carefully. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We cordially invite you to Statera Academy. This school houses students from all walks of life and many different species. If you're prejudiced against any other species, we HIGHLY_ _recommend that you do NOT come to our school. We repeat, if you're prejudiced against any other species, we HIGHLY_ _recommend that you do NOT come to our school. We have had cases of students being... attacked by other species that they have insulted. We teach every subject that could be taught by a teacher. If you have received a letter from Hogwarts, DO NOT GO TO THAT SCHOOL. It is run by the most foul lemon-drop sucking person that I, as a vampire, have ever met. We only place grade limits on the subjects that prove to be dangerous to young students. Without further ado, if you decide to come to our school, please place a drop of your blood on the space after this. It is for positive identification._

_PLACE SAMPLE HERE._

_Please submit your reply by July 31st. A professor will come to get you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ravyn Calypso_

_Supplies needed for first years: (You can find all of the required supplies at the markets in France, Egypt, and Italy.)_

_Books:_

_Spell Your Way Through Spell Theory! - by Miranda Mondragon_

_ The History of Magic Through the Years - by Betram Audrey_

_ Transfiguration at a Glance - by Malcolm Baddock_

_ The Beginner Book of Potions - by Millicent Bagnold_

_ Introduction to the Dark Arts - by Caradoc Dearborn_

_ The Big Book of Magical Herbs - by Glover Hipworth_

_ Runes, Runes, Runes! - by Montague Knightley_

_ The Things You Can Do With Your Blood! - Artemisia Lufkin_

_ YOU MAY NEED SUPPLIES FOR THE ELECTIVES THAT THE TEACHER REQUIRES BOOKS AND/OR EQUIPMENT._

_ Equipment:_

_ 1 set of bronze/gold scales (calibrated)_

_1 cauldron (any non-reactive metal) Size 2_

_1 staff/focus (We recommend visiting Cybele Peltier or any reputable dealer.)_

_You are not required to wear a uniform, but we ask that you respect the rules that we have in place._

_You are also allowed to bring 1 familiar. Additional familiars need approval from the headmistress. You can request approval through a letter. State the reason that your familiars should be allowed onto campus. _

_*For muggleborn students* _

_If you cannot get your supplies before September 1st, the professor sent to get you will escort you to one of the markets to get your supplies. _

I just sat there, shocked. There was a whole world out there were magic wasn't perceived as something evil. I looked between the two letters. _Which one should I choose?_

**Did you enjoy? :D Leave a reply if you like it. If you're just going to flame it because it has slash or yaoi, don't. Because if you read the warnings before you read my story, you would know not to read it if you don't like it. Anyways, BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations

Chapter 2: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with it. I just make up fantasies with my sick mind of mine;)

**Author's Note(Please read. Please read. Please read. Please read.):**

Thank you guys for the reviews:D 61 hits in like what... 3 hours?... You guys are the best! :D Keep the reviews coming! Anyways, I was so excited that I started the next chapter on the same day! That's AMAZING for a person who procrastinates all the time...

**randomazn**: I made it so that Harry would really know that Hogwarts had degraded over the years from when his parents attended. Dumbleduck, I mean, Dumbledore has placed restrictions on books and classes that are considered "dark". That's unfair because it is being prejudiced against the Dark Arts. I don't actively support the Dark Arts, but the students should get a chance to decide their view on their own. Don't you think?

**harryfan160889**: Sorry about the POV confusion. I actually started this story in third person but decided that first person would be better. Thanks for catching my mistakes:)

**WARNING: SLASH, YAOI, MALEXMALE, SMEXY HARRY, MATES, SUB!HARRY, DUMBLEDUCK BASHING, UHHH... I THINK THAT'S ABOUT IT:) _NOW _ON WITH THE STORY!**

I thought over the two letters I had put safely in my cupboard where Uncle Vernon couldn't get it. Hogwarts sounded okay, if that was my only choice. But from an unprejudiced view, Statera Academy looked far better. I compared the two schools. If Hogwarts only had "humans" as the other letter implied, it would be like only allowing white children to attend school. Where as Statera Academy accepted all races. Aunt Petunia shot me a disapproving glare that I didn't see. "Boy! Keep washing the dishes! I didn't say that you could stop!" I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Sorry Aunt Petunia." I said meekly, not wanting to get hit in the head by a pan again. _That_ hurt. I rinsed off the dishes and placed them on the drying rack neatly.

Wiping my hands off on my pants, a habit of mine, I took the plate with some leftovers from Aunt Petunia. If glares could kill, I would be 6 feet under already. I took the plate and sat in the seat that was furthest away from her. I scarfed down the food, mindless of any manners. Aunt Petunia looked disgusted. She backed away from the table and went to the living room to watch her soap operas. I didn't care for eating with manners. I took the food that I got and tried to eat all of it before Dudley would take some of it away. Being starved for days at a time did that to you. In a few minutes, you couldn't tell if there had been food on it before. I had eaten everything, down to the last crumb.

I looked at the list of chores that Aunt Petunia gave me. _Let's see... Washing the dishes, I did that. Uhhhh... Weed the garden, I should do that before it gets hot. Clean the house up... I'll do that after lunch, when it's the hottest. That gives me an excuse to stay inside. _I raised an eyebrow as the list abruptly ended there. The Dursley's didn't give me any chores that had me going out to the store. They stopped when a neighbor asked why I looked so bedraggled every time. _Too afraid to ruin their "perfect" appearance I bet. _I snorted.

I made my way to the garden and put some old gardening gloves on. I had found them in the shed in the back of the yard. They helped me weed a lot faster without having to worry about getting my hands cut too badly. It was about 10 o' clock in the morning, and the morning sun was slowly climbing higher into the sky. I wiped a bit of sweat off my brow. I was almost done with weeding. Pulling the last few out, I took the bag of weeds that had amassed and walked over to the trash. Dumping it into the bin, I took the gloves off and put them back into the shed.

Going inside, I stopped by the faucet to drink some water while Aunt Petunia didn't see. I got the duster and vacuum from the closet and started cleaning the house. I turned my mind to other issues as my body worked almost automatically. _Which school should I choose? It decides my future, after all. _I mulled on the matter. When I was finished with the chores, I went back to my cupboard.

Aunt Petunia didn't even glance at me as I scurried by the living room. Shutting the cupboard door behind me, I sat on the broken mattress that filled the entire cupboard and took the letters from where I hid them. I read over the two letters again. A sentence from both letters caught my eye. _By July 31st? _I silently crept out of my cupboard and looked at the calender tacked to the kitchen wall. _Today was Thursday so... _I scanned the calender. _Thursday... The 31th... _It took me a moment to realize the implications of that date. _That means I have to reply by today! Shit! _I almost sprinted back to my cupboard but managed to withhold the urge. Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she saw me running in the house.

I decided on Statera Academy. Something just told me that Hogwarts would spell trouble. I took my thumb and bit harshly into it, flinching at the pain. I squeezed it until there was enough blood for a drop. I held my thumb over the empty spot on the page until the drop of blood fell. I watched transfixed as the blood was seemingly _sucked _into the page. Letters started forming on the page. _Your acceptance has been noted. Welcome to Statera Academy. _

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding in. My heart was pounding as if I had just run a marathon. My mind turned to other things, like how I was going to explain to the Dursley's that someone was just going to show up at their door and was the embodiment of the very thing they hate. I let out a groan. _This was not going to be easy._

My head snapped up as the front door slammed open. Dudley was home. I waited until the thumping told me that he was going upstairs and opened the door. Aunt Petunia screeched at me to make Dudley another lunch, because apparently, Duddikins must be _starving_ after eating that _horrible_ cafeteria food. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, there's a better chance of a baby whale starving then Dudley being hungry. _None the less, I started making some sandwiches.

Dudley thumped down the stairs again. He sat heavily on one of the chairs around the table, scarfing down the sandwiches that were on a plate in front of him. I could almost hear the chair screaming in agony. I stood in the corner awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It was almost 4, I saw, as I looked at the clock. Aunt Petunia was chatting with her friend on the phone, talking about "tea" and "meeting at 4". When she got off the phone, she gave me a disdainful look. "Boy! I need to go have tea with my friends. You're going to have to go down to the supermarket and get ingredients for dinner. I don't want any funny business either. Understand?" I nodded. She got a spare piece of paper and ripped it in half. She started writing down ingredients for dinner. "I'll give you a coat so you won't appear too shabby. If you get something on it, Vernon will have your head, understand?" I nodded meekly. I would have to watch out for that. She gave me the piece of paper. I took it in my hands. She went upstairs to get ready for her meeting. When she was finished getting ready, she told me that she was going to drop me off at the supermarket. I nodded. I watched the identical houses go by. Before I knew it, we were there. "Keep up appearances boy," she growled at me. I gave her a small, polite yes. Getting out of the car, I held the list in my hand. She waved at me for good measure, and I waved back.

When she was no longer in sight, I went into the market. Grabbing a basket, I started with the vegetables first. Dumping the needed ingredients into the basket, I made my way to the meat section, where I choose meat for the dish that Aunt Petunia wanted me to make. After getting all the things on the list, I went to the checkout stations. Using the money that Aunt Petunia gave me, I paid for all the items. I then grabbed the bags and made my way home. It took me a good 20 minutes to get home. I started on dinner right away.

Before I knew it, Aunt Petunia came home. I set the dishes on the table. The door slammed, signaling that Uncle Vernon was home. They all sat down at the table and started eating. I watched the Dursley's all gobble down the food I had prepared for them. My stomach growled nosily. I glared down at it asking it to stop. Uncle Vernon would get mad if he heard it.

After dinner, I ate some leftovers that Aunt Petunia piled on a dish and washed the dishes. Today was one of the rare days that I actually got to wash up. Granted, it was only 5 minutes, but I relished every minute of it. Uncle Vernon glared at me as I came out of the bathroom, muttering about "freakiness" and "sullying my house". I paid him no attention. I had gotten too used to it anyways. Putting on the freshest clothes I could find, I laid on the broken mattress and closed my eyes. Sleep came to me easily and I soon felt myself succumbing to the blissful darkness.

The next morning, I found myself waking up to furious pounding on my door. The door rattled at the force of the pounding. I opened the door hesitantly. Uncle Vernon was standing outside, his face an ugly shade of puce. "T-there's some-one at the door l-looking for y-you!" he spit out. I paled. The professor wouldn't be here already, right? I made my way out to the door. Uncle Vernon pulled me aside before I opened the door. "BOY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT USING YOUR FREAKY POWERS ON ANYONE ELSE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A SOUND BEATING AFTER THIS, I PROMISE!" he shouted at me, bits of spittle flying into my face. "I believe that won't be happening to Mr. Potter anytime soon," a deep voice said. We all turned to face the speaker.

**Ahahahaha! Cliff-hanger:) I'm probably going to get the next chapter up in a couple days:) So, how was this one? Leave a comment please:)**


End file.
